saopcfandomcom-20200215-history
Pimpo
Pimpo '''is the nickname of a man named Rey''' , with other derogatory nicknames (from his peers) such as Nerd or Weirdo Pimp, Grand canyon, and HIPPO. He is a powerful Knight of the Round who has the stature and strength of a hippo, with the dignity and visage of a pimp. He is the self-proclaimed Ace of Diamonds in the Card Codename system. History Among all the other members of the Knights of the Round, he has been with the creature Paps Jools during the beginning of their freshmen days in Ayepeessee. He has witnessed, firsthand, the beginning of the END. He is one of the more scholarly and ambitious Knights in the group, and he does well to dispense his wisdom and takes an active interest in the politics of the Knights. (second only to the King of Derps and the King of Hearts in doing so.) Despite people mocking him and his apparently 'low stature' within the Knights, he is one of the most potent and versatile of its number. Powers The Ace of Diamonds has a surprisingly wide array of abilities and powers. He is one of the more potent scholar-mage-kings among the Knights. (even though he takes up the ace of diamonds slot) Basagulero His powers mainly lie in his great defense and the ability to create situations that fellow members can use to practice the art of basag on him. Because of this, he is considered as the the perfect basag punching bag. However, his greatest ability is this: Among all the other members in the Knights of the Round, he has the power to withstand the natural basagan skills of Paps Jools and remain perfectly sane. This is, unless a higher tier master effectively uses a reenactment or Shocker type basag on him involving the demon. Thus, he can serve as a spy because he is biologically and mentally resistant to Paps Jools' curses and viruses, which normally retards a victim's mental faculties. As such, he is one of the only few Knights that Paps Jools can never destroy or influnce with his evil curse. Idiot Voice A basagulero move that the ace of diamonds always had but only used it a few years ago on Pavelon. This move originates from the ace of diamonds time in the lands of eS-eM-dabalyuW-eS he and a few fellow friends designed this potent Basag move. This move was originally developed by the group, the Club sixty-nine, for their intended target, the person known as Gummy bear. After using it to great effect on Pavelon, he preceded to teach some of the knights how to use it. The King of Spades, former queen of diamonds Pavelon, and the Ace of Spades has learned the technique, but could not utilize it as well as the ace of diamonds, because most would laugh after using it. This technique has, on occasion, incurred the rage of Marlon so very few use it while in Marlon's presence, except for the Ace of Diamonds himself. Titles It is believed in many cultures that names hold power. This is apparently true even for the Sauhpeessee, as the use of titles and shadow names are very widespread. Among the knights, the Ace of Diamonds possibly possesses the most titles/alternate names, and he is incredibly savvy in their use. His most potent title/name would be Domis Basool, the Dark Adeept, but he possesses others listed below: *'Pimpo:' given to him by the jack of hearts and king of hearts.(pimp back hand,idiot voice, horde summoner) *'Grand Canyon'; given by ace of spades and former queen of diamonds pavilon(Inflicts fear, hate,disgust , or shock to some people(passive) *'Derubamesh': given to him by his fellow knights. Allows him to fling MARTIAL ARTS at people. *'Tden Kosugi:' given by marlon and the king of derps. jack of hearts, and king of spades. *'Domis Basool the dark adeept': Detailed in its own section. *'Daniss the dark angel:' given by the king of derps(in questing inspires awe or fear mostly due to the king of derps) *'Larubamesh': Given by marlon, king of derps, and jack of hearts(immediate knowledge on what to use and what not use) *'Bulgarian tekka man': given by Pavilon and ace of spades(unknown) *'Hakuden': from Pavilon(powers up the spell blaz blue) *'MVP':given by ace of spades and pavilon(cause hordes to appear,increase chance of dying including team mates,increased difficulties of trials) He is also called a pimp, but nobody knows the identities and the locations of his so called "bitches" or "ho's". It is speculated that when the main "swarm" is summoned in one place, their sheer number alone can overthrow the governments of Makati and nearby cities like Pasig and even Sucat. (''Note:The "Swarm" is divided in sub groups called "Broods",The names of the "broods" are derived from '' the names of ancient beasts) Spedology An ancient knowledge that the ace of diamonds has recently brought to the lands of Ayepeesee (because he suddenly remembered he had this knowledge). Sphe-doh-loh-gye is a list of explanations, definitions, and techniques on how to resist, categorize, and rationalize the way four J's act, knowledge gathered by ancients scholars whose names are still known to some in Ayepeesee today and other lands. This knowledge is used to help protect other denizens of the sauh most specifically those under the knights protection or new recruits of the knights. The ace of diamonds is also using this knowledge to help suppress and stop the Chupuls from ascending to the position of the fourth J. Trials of the SAHPEDD The man named Rey(who would be known in the future as the ace of diamonds) has labored in the lands of eS-eM-dabalyuW-eS for many years being near others who are near J's class beings learning and enduring the harsh trails of the land. Fighting his elders, guiding his followers and working hard with his fellow peers until they were ascended with the ancient ceremony known as Gradation, which landed him here in Ayepeessee. Regalia Regalia are small pendants or talismans that have some kind of symbolic significance for spellcasting or various rituals. Most of the knights don't notice or do but don't care that the ace of diamonds every year or when he feels like it changes his Regalia. Each regalia have little or no supernatural powers at all. some just he bought and wore because he likes the design. In truth this regalia help him remember things he has experienced in a place were he bought or wore the regalia to. Each regalia has different effects on the owner while some have no effect at all. * the metal cross pendant from hong kong: for meditation * the weird looking pendant from hong kong: attracts interest of people to the design of the pendant * the wooden cross:The ace of diamonds thinks this protects him from harm. *Buddha ring: helps in meditations(lost) *the gold and white gold ring: for good luck(destroyed) *mini millennium pyramid from yu gi oh: *jade pendant: good luck *coral shaped like a tooth necklace: keeps the wearer calm(reminds them of the beach) *eagle face design on tooth shaped coral: helps in keeping user calm and serves as a focus from meditation and helps wearer ignore heat for a short while. *dog tag pendant with weird design: focus for thinking and for surfing *circle pendant with a color blue whirlpool design in the middle: keeps wearer calm: reminds the wearer of the nice sunset in the beach. *stainless steel ring: none *rock sand ring: none/destroyed *the watch: keeps the sense of time, for defense purposes, helps in predicting stuff. *the Chinese onyx bracelet: helps ward evil.(lost) *good luck chicken key chain: for good luck(lost) Mage Sight The Ace of Diamonds is an expert at the use of Mage Sight, which allows him to see phenomena others can't. He can see probabilities via supernatural means, understand the meaning of dreams, see spirits, and even measure magical energy via this method. Millenium Fatass An ability that pimpo uses to help people increase there chance in winning in cards games and also help in constructing there own deck for the game. this power only works if pimpo knows the game or has played but stopped for awhile. Also used in helping other knights design there characters for questing or how then can use the powers of these characters during questing. Domis Basool, the Dark Adeept As stated in his power over titles and various forms of magic, he has an alternate title known as Domis Basool, the Dark Adeept. This coincides with a person called the Domis Basool in the Sauh Prophecies, who is one of the heralds of the end times. Whether this was fate/destined to happen or not is unknown, but he seems to be growing into the ominous figure of myth. When channeling the title of Domis Basool, Dark Adeept, he can use it as a Questing Tool (as a protective 'skin') or use spells hermetically bound to the title, such as the following: Hand of the dark adeept An ability that only the ace of diamond has, the hand of the dark adeept. this ability cause people to miss read the users hand writing and there by create non existent words for know known reason becomes anything from a person, place, spell or even a weapon of unknown powers. The ace of diamonds him self cant create this effect but if he lets other knights read his tome( known today as the odex cotartos) can the above effect become true. it is also from this tome the name Domis Basul the dark adeept originates from. Tongue of the Dark Adeept A powered up version of the hand of the dark adeept except that Pimpo doesnt need people to read what he wrote. Instead the very words he speaks is misinterpreted by people which in effect also manifest the non existent words and making them reality. This power is still developing so its effects are not as potent as the hand of the dark adeept but still a dangerous power once fully developed. Uddex Cotartos A tome that holds all the knowledge of the ace of diamonds, collected over years of studying in the lands of ayepeesee. though to the ace of diamonds he can read this with out problems but if left to other knights becomes a tome of power.The power that comes out of it can be controlled by any knight who has read the tome or the ace of diamonds him self. Beings such as the opace marmers, temple assasinum, shit kazmi, bonly, and the dreaded weapon lemen buten all came from the other knights reading the content of the tome. in some legend it tells that it was by reading the tome did they create and discover the land of Masalwawas and the beings such as the empevov and planet known as furge world mavs, but all of this is still a matter of dispute among scholars of today what came first masalwawas or the odex cotartos. Handheld Artifact Rey possesses an NDS, which was very popular in the Sauh region prior to Paorou's arrival. He can borrow a PSP variant from time to time, and usually goes with the cartridges the other handheld artifact users feel like using. Category:Characters